


The Beast of America

by CatsBreakfast



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Gun Violence, Ensemble - Freeform, Fanvid, Full of spoilers, Gen, the whole team's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsBreakfast/pseuds/CatsBreakfast
Summary: Stand tall for the beast of AmericaLay down like a naked dead bodyKeep it real for the people workin' overtimeThey can't stay living off the governments dimeA Death Stranding fanvid set to Beast by Nico Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Beast of America

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Death Stranding, for having approximately 8,000 hours of cutscenes.


End file.
